Sisters of Time
by gallifreygirl1194
Summary: Two Ladies of Time, separate in their ages and races, live on two separate planets, one knowing what she is and the other not having the faintest clue... until fate brings them together.  1st in series to The Witchy Ways of a Time Woman
1. The Prophecy

The Prophecy

Two sisters, each born of two worlds, all of one father; the father, a man of intelligence, yet outshined by the nature of his race, superior to all, yet inferior to his kin. The father, a man of cunning, the one in the shadow, the only position to see the upcoming fall. A man of cunning, one with a plan, for the survival of his people.

Two sisters, born each for her own purpose. The first, to live in secret on Earth, a primitive planet to her, ignorant of and safe from her father's people; the second, know her life, a child with no home.

This is their story.


	2. The First Sister

The First Sister of Time

It was not like I tried to stick out, or be incredulously smart, or... I just did not! And I know my purpose here, I didn't belong here and as I aged-oh, those ever so short and useless seventeen years-I grew more and more restless. That was when my mission finally came to realization...

"Amelia? Can you answer the question for me, please?" My eyes came into focus as the "clever" math teacher asked me to respond. Calculator closed, notebooks not even touched by pencil, I glared at the mocking white board.

"Square root of e to the x power, to the negative four-thirds power." I replied, and looked back down at my paper-useless stuff, paper. I had a feeling that there was more advanced technology out there than just paper and a pencil, but it still helped.

Because she was so impressed by my answer, my teacher didn't pay any further attention to me, and the feeling was mutual. I unfocused my eyes and dazed off again-into my fantasy world of Taron Cronos... the girl of time, my alternate ego. Of course, it wasn't like this could be real. I had been here my entire life-a good house, a caring family, an excellent school, and access to the arts. This place-London, to be specific-was my home.

But during the boring parts of school, Taron Cronos was in my day dreams, and by night, I was her in my dreams. She lived on this place called... well, it was a planet, not in the solar system I learned about at the academy. Except, it was destroyed in a huge war, and Taron was sent on her way to a different planet. On that planet, she was, well, lonely. An outcast. Some mutt of a Time Lady that didn't even belong there, that had no right to be on there. I never really figured out where she landed, but she hated it, wanted to go back to her planet, and wanted to fit in.

Lessons ended, and I began my trek across the city back home. As I walked, I thought. Taron's story was the same story with me, but, of course, I wasn't abandoned to another planet. I was just lonely, someone that was completely outcast because of how strange I was, and how smart I was. I didn't know why I had been so gifted to be smart, but the academy supported gifted, genius "children" like me, so that we could be like our ancestors in Britain and "stand on the shoulders of giants." Hey, whatever made them happy. As I continued my walk to the tube station I always took, I passed Earl's court, seeing the police box memorial to the police force. Something about that beautiful, blue box. Sometimes, tourists would stand by it, holding something that lit up with a strange noise, or dressed in a bow tie, and a fez... It was strange, indeed. They must have been American.

One thing was out of the ordinary, though. Every time I walked home after lessons, the same people were always walking next to me, or across the street, but I didn't memorize their faces; all I knew that it was London, and unless they were waiting for a taxi or a bus, they were always bustling along the sidewalks. But one person stood on the other side of the street as I waited for traffic to slow up so I could cross.

A girl, who looked like maybe nineteen or so, was staring at me in a dodgy manner through the bangs of her short black hair; her tall pale figure was shifted towards me and her brown eyes bore right into me. I quickly looked her over... she didn't look too threatening. She wore the same garb that any Londoner would wear: black skinny jeans and a white top, with the most brilliant of green shoes. I waved over to her, and her eyes flashed away from me, so I could see her ears had an interesting point-everyone had different ears, though. She whispered something to a man in a military coat, who honestly had an adorable smile, and they strolled off. I shrugged, crossed, and headed to the tube station.

A good, crowded train ride home always gave me too much time to think, like where I would want to go on a vacation, or something like that. I had a couple of mates over in the Americas, but they said they wished they could live in the UK, which I don't blame them for... Us Brits, well, we're just too bloody brilliant to want to move over there. I never actually met them in person-the hop over the pond was too great-but I had met them online. They were interested in a British show called Doctor Who... I had honestly never heard of it, and when I tried to, I couldn't find anything that had to do with it online, or even on the tele. The channel just switched as soon as this mystery show was supposed to be on. I didn't let it bug me, though.

I finally arrived at the station I needed to be at, and hopped off to go to my flat at Imperial Wharf. Of course I lived in the posh side of town, that's how I managed to keep up to date. No one else at the academy was able to pull off a knee length plaid skirt, red leggings, Mary-Jane shoes, a grey sweater and a trench coat, were they? That's because I was fortunate enough to be the only one with the latest fashions. I strutted my final bits of style before my work actually had to start as I walked into the flat and closed the door softly.

Mum still heard me.

"Ello, darling! How was school?"

I was dazed. That girl on the street, she was still in my mind. "Same old, same old." I disappeared to my room and my mom didn't see me for the rest of the afternoon, because I fell asleep. I wanted to explore Taron's world... It seemed like a sane thing to do-well, sane in my book. It wasn't like I was going to go up to my mates and be like "There's a Time Lady in my head who I think is real!"

They would think I was crazy.

But it's crazy enough.

This dream was Taron's most frightening. She was alone, in the world that she had been left on, and she was afraid. More than afraid. Panicked. She was in some sort of dark street, and there was a robot-type thing, but it was moving really slowly, just gliding, with three appendages. It kept repeating one word as it came closer and closer to Taron, well, me and Taron.

Taron kept thinking, this can't be right, they can't be here. "G-get back. I'm telling you, I'm alone. I'm not all that I look like I am. Just, leave me be!"

"Gallifrey has been destroyed," the robot replied, the first real sentence it had said since its invasion into Taron's dream, "she is a Lady of Time."

"I know. That's why I'm here! Now-"

"Silence! All Gallifreyans must be destroyed with it, including those seeking shelter elsewhere, here on... EXTERMINATE!" It began shooting mid sentence, but Taron dodged them. She avoided the fatal rays of blue light just as a red ray shot out of a different type of weapon and stunned the monstrous robot-thing.

Taron was still frightened. She was breathing hard, and her heart, well, hearts, were beating faster than ever. As a Time Lady, from... Gallifrey! That was the name of the planet! Well, as a Time Lady from Gallifrey, she had two hearts. I wasn't quite sure why, but I thought I would find out eventually.

Taron turned around to see who had come to her rescue, but all she was was the flash of black hair into the closest hall. She and I rushed over there, but there was no one, not if we ran through the halls for as long as we could. It was like she had… disappeared.

It was then that I woke up. I headed to the kitchen for some food for dinner, and I decided to go on a walk, to clear my mind and think about what Taron and I had just seen. As I walked to the front of my building, I kept thinking, why was that same girl in Taron's dream? It was always specifics, not just random people that I saw earlier, that were in my dreams.

But then it got weirder.

A lime green van with a British license plate was parked in front of my building, with that same girl from the street-I still had no idea who she was or why she was in my life-leaning against it.

She waved hello.


	3. The Second Sister

The Second Sister of Time

Shortly before the war started, I stole a TARDIS. He was one of the new models, not yet available for the common Time Lord. Officially, these were called Type 504, but the Daleks had christened them Enigmas during the war. From what I've heard, they were adapted to be the perfect weapon in a Time War; the public never used them.

I stole my TARDIS before the war started, when Enigmas were still intended to be a common vehicle. The one I took had several faulty circuits and was scheduled to be destroyed. He was very young, and very scared. I could feel his fear, even from the entrance to the TARDIS Distribution Centre. I was supposed to be paying a visit to my father; instead, I saved a TARDIS's life.

I hid Enigma on Earth, in what humans call the 21st Century, on a soggy little island they call Britain. (Looking back, I can't explain even to myself why I thought so far in the past would be a reasonable storage place.) It's there that I was headed, if I could get my hands on a time travel device.

Hitchhiking in linear time, I soon found, was exceedingly easy. Grab a towel, flag down the nearest ship, and off you go. Hitchhiking to the past, however … well, let's just say that, after the war, the universe has a major shortage of time vehicles. This might not be a problem if the 24th century weren't so incredibly...limited. Even Time Agents tended to avoid this timeframe, and the Agency liked to stick it's corrupt nose everywhere. Of course, I was lucky in this sense. Unqualified, impure Time Ladies didn't do well to be running into those ruled by the Agency. I'd most likely end up dissected.

That's not to say that a certain captain who happened to turn his back on the 5th millennium organization would be someone to be avoided. In fact, he would prove to be very useful indeed …


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"My name is Sen. I saw you before. Who are you?" The girl's voice was cold; it held no emotion, yet was somehow not unkind.

"Erm... hi?" Amelia was extremely confused. Why was this girl, well, following her? "What do you want with me? Well, I should ask, why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you," Sen replied. "I'm following myself. And so are you. Following yourself, I mean. And somehow, following ourselves has led us to the same place. Why, I wonder..."

"What do you mean? How are we following ourselves?"

"Unless you were following someone else...?" Said Sen, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, there was the girl in my dreams..." Amelia knew she sounded crazy, but if this girl had just said they were following themselves, she couldn't be the only crazy one.

"And you're following the girl in your dreams?" Sen asked. "So … you're hallucinating." She paused for a moment, then gestured to the tall building behind her. "Do you live here?"

"Well, I just contemplate her story while I walk, you know, while I'm alone. That's actually why I wanted to leave, to contemplate Tar-erm, I mean her story, by myself. And... oh, my, God..."

Now both of Sen's eyebrows were raised. "You're … contemplating your hallucination's story. Okay."

"You were there. You were! I-well, she-saw your hair flash from us, but..."

Amelia took a breath. "You weren't there afterwards, when Taron turned the corner..."

"Taron? Is that your hallucination's name? I've heard it before..."

"She's not a hallucination!" Amelia heard her voice raise, and took a breath. "She's in my dreams. Both during the day and during the night when I'm sleeping. She's not so much my hallucination or dream as my escape. Would you like to hear her story? Or would that bore you?"

Sen leaned her head back against the van and did not sigh, but mumbled something that almost sounded like "These emotional humans." She looked Amelia in the eye and said, almost but not quite sarcastically, "I'd say 'No, I'm in a hurry,' but that would be a lie, quite frankly. I have all the time in the world. But I find I do not, however, have the patience to listen to your story," she said, turning to the front of the van as she began to walk away.

"Wait!" Amelia said. "Let me tell you. I just have this feeling that you might have something to do with this, seeing as how you were part of the dream I just had."

"I can assure you, whatever hallucinations-"

"DREAMS!" Amelia cut her off.

"Okay, dreams you may have thought you had about me have nothing to do with me have nothing to do with me," Sen spoke as if to a very young student. "I've never seen you before. I don't belong here. I am going to leave now, and you are going to forget you ever saw me." She made toward the driver's seat of the van again.

"I know you were there. She's a Time Lady-"

"How do you know of that?" Sen said sharply, turning around to face Amelia.

Now Amelia was slightly scared. "I just sort of found out. I just found out through Taron. She's from Gallifrey. She was facing these robot things, and they kept saying 'exterminate' and -"

Sen grabbed Amelia by the shoulders and stared rather frighteningly intensely into her eyes. "Gallifrey was destroyed a long time ago," she spoke low and quickly, "how can you, a mere human, know about it? Who told you about it, because Taron isn't real, Taron is a myth fabricated on Gallifrey to make the Time Lords seem invincible, but they're not. Taron isn't real, she can't be talking to you, you were just told her tale and now you're having dreams about her, but who told you in the first place? Think!"

Amelia closed her eyes, thinking. At first, nothing. And then Taron showed up, and she looked confident, like a superhero. But this was the first time-the first time Amelia had actually seen her, and it was like looking in a mirror. And more people started surrounding Taron, wearing huge collars plated with gold and majestic red hoods covering their heads. They looked confident too, but all confident in Taron. 'we are the Time Lords, Taron. The Time Lords of Gallifrey, your home. Taron is one of our legends.'

Amelia felt like her head was thrusting back into her, like her mind had been out for a bit, and just came running back. Catching her breath, she sighed heavy. "Oh. My. God."

When Amelia looked back at Sen, her expression had changed from one of intense inquiring to wide-eyed shock. It was almost as if she'd experienced the same thing as Amelia.

Sen shook her head quickly, and her expression turned blank. "It's you."

"It's me? What's me?" Amelia felt like she was on the verge of crying, but also screaming. She was ready to have a huge epiphany.

"You're Taron," Sen said, voice entirely devoid of inflection.

"What? You mean, I'm a- a-"

"Time Lady."

"It makes sense! Sen, are you a Time Lady too?"

Sen blinked and looked away, releasing Amelia. "Of sorts. My father was a Time Lord, my mother a Vulcan. I was raised on Vulcan, but I visited my father on Gallifrey frequently." She swallowed. "Both my parents perished in the war. All I have left is Enigma." She patted the green van fondly.

"Am I a cross-breed too?" Amelia asked, hoping that it would not offend Sen. "And what is a Vulcan? And who-or what-is Enigma?"

"I believe so, Taron," Sen replied. "And this," she gestured to the van, "is Enigma. He's my TARDIS."

"Give me a sec.." Taron closed her eyes and tried to remember. TARDIS... TARDIS... "Got it. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. So he's your time machine?"

"Basically."

"Wait, so if I'm a Time Lady, do I get a TARDIS? Or are they... well, few and far between?"

"As far as I know, Enigma's the last," Sen said, not exactly sadly, but more sombre than before.

"Well, then. How am I supposed to embrace the fact that I'm a Time Lady? Am I just supposed to live on?" Amelia paused. "Wait, are we related at all? What am I cross bred with?"

Sen almost-but-not-really smiled. "Look around. This is your home for a reason. You may do what you will with what you now know. As for me, I'm taking leave of this soggy planet. I have a debt to pay to a most fascinating man." She turned and once again made for the front of the van. "I must help him find his Doctor."

"You can't just leave me. What am I cross-bred with and are we related? You seem to be avoiding this. You should take me with you."

"I answered your first question," Sen said, opening the driver's seat door. "And you are young. Space is dangerous." She paused, one foot inside the van and looked approvingly at Taron. "Perhaps I should return for you. Give you three years' time to mature. Now you know who you are, you need some time to find yourself."

"I'm sorry, Sen, but I don't think I'd be able to live my regular human life..." Taron paused for a moment. "Hold on, just a tick-am I cross bred with a human?" Again, she paused. "Never mind that. I won't be able to live my life here now that I know I'm a Time Lady. I want to see what my potential is. And I am not too young!"

"Time Lords are not allowed free space travel until the age of one hundred Earth years, the human equivalent of twenty," Sen said, her eyes blazing, but her face otherwise expressionless. "I am too young, but I have no choice. I have no home; Gallifrey is no more and I was never truly welcome on Vulcan. Now please. I have a doctor to track." With that, she stepped fully into Enigma and closed the door.

"No. I've broken so many human rules that I've forgotten how many. If I am an underage traveller of space and time so be it. You are taking me with you." Taron's voice was firm. This was the first time she'd ever been so defiant to another being, including the humans on Earth.

Sen opened the door and stuck her head out. "I can hear you in there. What do you do with your voice?"

"Project. It's one thing that human theater class has done good for me. I don't care how many rules I break in the space-time continuum. By the way-you mentioned a war. How bad was it?"

"Terrible," Sen said, her voice emotionless, her face blank. Only her eyes held any trace of the horrors of the war. "It destroyed Gallifrey. The Time Lords. The Daleks. Countless other civilizations and races. You humans were protected only by your ignorance."

"So... all the other Time Lords are gone? What are the Daleks?"

Sen nodded. "The Daleks are … terrible. Horribly mutated offspring of what was once a good species, living inside a metal shell designed to kill... Emotionless." The word seemed to shame her slightly.

"Wait, are the Daleks the one in my dream, with the..." Amelia moved her hands back and forth with her forearms only sticking out, saying exterminate, exterminate.

Sen nodded again. "Yeah."

Amelia blushed, realizing why Sen might have responded that way. "I just made a fool of myself, didn't I?"

Taking a breath, Sen sat down in the doorway of the van and pulled one knee up, looping her arm around it. "I wouldn't know. Embarrassment isn't something I'm familiar with."

"Well are you familiar with telling strange people they're a Time Lord and then leaving them back to their regular life, then?"

Sen didn't frown, but for the slight change in her features, she did. "I'm not familiar with anything on this barren, soggy, cold alien planet-"

"Oi, watch it. Just because it rains here more than the sun shines, that doesn't speak for all of this planet. I've lived on here for seventeen bloody years, thank you very much."

"Perhaps I should take you to Vulcan to compare what my body's adapted for."

"Indeed you should. May I?" Taron motioned to Enigma's front door where Sen was sitting, a hopeful, wistful look on her face. "Would you take me?"

"Maybe someday," Sen said. "Probably nearer in my future than yours."

"I'm curious, Sen. How did you feel, being abandoned by the Vulcans? How do you probably think it may feel, for me to suddenly get the message that I'm a Time Lady and then, when I find that the mysterious van in front of my house could help me start to achieve what I was born for, be denied the opportunity!"

Sen shook her head, completely calm in the face of Taron's fierce emotion. "How I feel is irrelevant. How you feel is irrelevant, when it would be illogical for me to take you with me. The only logical course I can see is to come back for you when you've matured enough. Lucky for you, you're ageing as a human would, and in three short years, you'll be of age. At that time, you'll start ageing as a Time Lady, how I've aged my whole life. In three short years, you'll be technically more mature than me. You're complaining is not only illogical, it is-"

"Alright already. It's not that I'm illogically complaining. Ever since I was a child of maybe ten years, I've had dreams that were indirectly telling me who I was. Taron was my companion. And she was always there for me. I told my mum once or twice about her, and I almost had to go to a psychiatrist, because she thought I was crazy. And so did my professors. Now that I know that Taron's really there, that I'm Taron, I feel that it is logical for me to find my true self, legal or logical or not."

For a few moments, there was silence. Sen merely looked at Taron, her face not revealing the thought processes currently unfolding in her head. Finally, she stood and retreated back into Enigma, firmly shutting the door behind her. With a faint vworp vworp sound, the green van faded from sight.

"No!" Amelia raced out into the street, which wasn't very busy, hoping to see the green van. "I'm a Time Lady... I am... a Time Lady... without a way to prove it." She put her hand on her chest. Only one heart, still. "No way to prove it.." She walked over to the curbside and sat, her head in her hands. "No... no... no... no... She has to come back! I would-I could help her. I could. I would help. She has-" Amelia broke off as the vworp vworp sound returned. Her head shot up. Directly in front of her was the green van fading back into view. The back doors shot open and a tall man in a military coat energetically jumped out and spread his arms.

"SURPRISE!"

Sen followed him much less energetically. "Taron, this is Captain Jack. Jack, this is Taron. Get in."


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Questioningly, Taron stepped inside the mysterious green Volkswagon van, not sure what to expect.

What she found inside couldn't be described by any other word than incredible.

It was an entirely new world, all inside one van. The black and green triangle-patterned walls formed a perfect circle, with two doors exactly opposite each other; One behind Taron, one on the direct other side. In the exact centre of the room was some sort of console with seemingly infinite assorted knobs and levers. Rising majestically from the console to the domed ceiling was a clear column with a gently rising and falling cylinder inside giving off white light. It was, in a word, beautiful.

"It's-uh..." Amelia said, gaping.

"Bigger on the inside?" Captain Jack suggested with a knowing smirk, bounding forward to the console. Taron noticed Sen surreptitiously raise one eyebrow and look at the Captain with an air of suppressed suspicion. She got the feeling that Sen was about to say something but thought better of it.

"Why... how... what? How is this possible?" Amelia said, her mouth still gaping wide.

"It's trans-dimensional," Sen explained, moving toward the centre. "When you enter it, you literally are stepping into a different dimension. Which allows for much more volume in the interior than the exterior appears to have."

"But why a green van?" Taron said, vaguely understanding Sen, and remembering these words in the back of her head.

"Chameleon circuit," Jack and Sen said at the same time. Jack coughed and looked down at a glance from Sen and allowed her to continue. "It analyzes its surroundings when it lands and chooses a form it thinks will fit in. Had Enigma been landed in a forest, it most likely would have taken the form of a rock, or a tree."

"Okay," Taron nodded, thinking she understood most of that. "But … how are you two - I mean..." she stopped, unsure of how to phrase her question, but they would understand.

"We're married," Jack said simply.

"Not by choice," Sen added. "It was his fault. Bloody manipulator. Agency can never get it right."

"What is this agency? What's a manipulator? How are you two married?" Taron began going off.

"It's a long story -"

"And we're in a time machine," Sen cut him off. "Might as well tell her how you screwed up." With that, she sat down in the rather comfortable looking chair to the side of the console, crossing her arms and not smirking.

Jack sighed and showed Taron a leather and metal strap on his wrist. "This is a vortex manipulator. Agency issued. Sen doesn't trust the Time Agency - frankly, neither do I - but manipulators are useful. They manipulate the Vortex (hence the name), and are supposed to allow the wearer to travel anywhere in Space and Time … but they don't always work exactly correctly." He paused for a moment, a very odd expression on his face, as though he were remembering something a thousand years in his past - but that was impossible, right? He wasn't a Time Lord ... "Anyway, when I met Sen, she was looking for someone to take her back in time to get Enigma, and I was the only person with a working time machine-" Sen snorted. "Of sorts. So I set in coordinates, aiming for London, 2011-"

"Aiming for," Sen muttered reproachfully.

"Well, I was 'aiming for' London," Jack said snarkily. "You wanna tell her what happened?"

"He landed us on Sido," Sen said, "a relatively unknown planet in the Gamma quadrant of the Andromeda galaxy."

"Only one galaxy over..." Jack mumbled lightly.

"And on Sido," Sen continued pointedly "it's illegal for an unwedded couple to be holding hands-"

"Why were you holding hands?" Taron interrupted.

"We weren't," Sen said simply.

"But some people think they see some things," Jack cut in, "and suddenly you're stuck with a choice: marriage or death."

"Not that death would've been such a big deal for Captain Immortal over here."

"Sorry-" Taron interrupted again, "immortal? As in-he can live as long as a Time Lady immortal?"

"Longer," Jack said, his voice suddenly becoming much darker. It seemed to carry the weight of several centuries - and Taron realised that her earlier assessment, that he couldn't possibly be thousands of years old, was incorrect. "Every species in the universe can die at some point. I can't."

"Because he's a fact," Sen added, "something born of an accident. He got the Time Vortex poured into him by an amateur hoping to bring him back to life. And it worked. It worked too well; the universe will end and he will continue living."

"Who would do that, just to save a life?" Asked Taron, attempting to understand how a human could live that long.

"A good friend," Jack said in a voice that invited no further questions.

"Like how good?" Taron taunted, telling that Jack was something of a lady's man.

An evil-looking smirk was set in place on Jack's face. "Pretty good."

Sen did not roll her eyes, but she did start slowly walking around the central console, flipping switches and pulling levers at seemingly random intervals.

"So..." Taron said, releasing a large amount of breath she had been holding for a while. "Where to? Or rather, when to?"

"Well, since Jack can't tell me where his doctor may be," Sen said, "only that he's a space-time traveler, we're going … anywhere."

"Wait. Sen." Taron stopped everything. "Before we go, I need to know two things: what am I cross-bred with, and are we related? I asked you that a while ago, and well, you never seemed to want to answer me."

Sen muttered something that couldn't quite be made out, but if Taron had to guess, she'd say it was "These dull humans." "You're mother's human, right?" Sen said aloud. "And if you were to walk up to a random other human on the street, would you say you were related? There were billions of Time Lords before the war - the chances of us two being related are very slim."

Taron stood silent for a moment, simply saying "oh." It had been forever since she had found someone to relate to in the even slightest of ways, but when it came to this, she felt that Sen and her were closer than ever, probably because they were the last of their kind.

"So, where are we going to start looking for this doctor of Jack's?" Taron finally asked.

"Unfortunately, since we have no idea where or when he may be, our best bet is to set the coordinates to random and hope we get it right," Sen said, twiddling dials and flipping levers before finally just leaning against the console with her arms crossed. She raised an eyebrow. "Ready?" And the room started shaking, making it near impossible to keep balance.

"Wh-what's going on?" Taron was screaming over the suddenly loud noises that came from the center of Enigma. "What did you do?"

"We're moving!" Jack shouted in explanation. "Through the Vortex. This is how it rides - better get used to it!" He gave out an exhilarated laugh, as though on a roller coaster.

Taron had a look of shock and worry on her face, but it reassured her. She was right-Jack had already gone mad.

With much bumping and jolting, Enigma finally came to rest.

"Where are we?" Jack asked. "And when are we?"

Sen leaned over some sort of screen with flashing symbols that Amelia couldn't make head or tail of. Her shoulders sagged; she seemed disappointed with the apparent destination. "Earth. Again. But we're several centuries back … around what humans call 476 A.D."

"Taron, welcome to the fall of Rome," Jack said in a deep, dramatically cinematic voice.

Taron's jaw dropped. "Wait, you're kidding, right? When all the Romans were partying, and the empire had no idea what to do with all their wealth but wallow in it? Sen, you have just won my loyalty. I'm a huge history junkie, especially when it comes to ancient Rome."

"Does this look like a face that would kid?" Jack asked, pulling a sarcastic pout and pointing to his visage. But then he smiled and dashed to the back of Enigma, grabbing his excellent coat and flinging the door open.

Sen didn't say anything, but nodded her approval at Taron, following Jack out the door.

Jumping up and down like a little child, Taron excitedly followed the two out of Enigma, and was caught breathless by the scenery. "Oh my God... This-this is incredible, Sen!"

"Don't thank me," Sen said, "I was rather hoping to end up somewhere other than Earth."

"But, Jack interrupted, "Doesn't a TARDIS normally take you where you need to be?"

To which Sen simply glared.

"What?" Jack put a pout on his face, and muttered, "I was just using what I know about TARDISes..."

"How exactly do you know so much about TARDISes again?" Taron asked, still exceedingly confused as to how Jack wasn't a Time Lord and yet he knew everything Sen did.

"The Doctor's a Time Lord," Jack said quickly.

"Riiiiiight..." Taron said. She just remembered that. It was probably just the human side of her mind being forgetful.

The scene right in front of them was beautiful. All of the massively ancient buildings in what was Taron's present-day Rome were all in mint condition. She recognised several notable buildings that today were in ruins: The Colosseum, the Ancient Roman Forum, all of it-it was all there standing pristine and clean, freshly built and renovated. In one word: beautiful. Taron's breath was taken away.

Sen and Jack began to walk, and like a toddler, Taron quickly had to start running to catch up with them, mostly due to the fact that she wasn't paying attention when they actually started to leave Enigma behind.

Walking through the bustling Roman town, the dynamic trio heard and saw English, not Latin, and Taron became exceedingly confused. She glanced over at Sen, who was walking next to her now, and asked, "Why am I seeing English? Didn't-wait, don't they speak Latin in Ancient Rome?"

Sen opened her mouth to speak, but Jack, walking in front of them both, slightly turned his head around and stole the words right out of her mouth- "The TARDIS translates it for you!" Sen gave him a glare that Taron was afraid had the ability to kill Jack, but, childishly, Jack stuck his tongue back at her and continued walking.

"Well, like our two year-old said, Enigma has a system that gives the people who ride to a certain place in her console the ability to speak the language on whatever planet or country they arrive on. But if you talk to the people of this country in Latin, they won't understand you."

"Really?" Taron was still having a difficult time taking all of this in. The beauty of one of her favorite historic locations in its full running time period still amazed her. The first time out of her main timestream and she already was dazzled.

"Now, here's the big question," Sen began, taking the awe out of what was same old same old to her, "where's Jack's 'doctor'?"

This was a good question. Jack had only mentioned that the Doctor was a Time Lord and that he had a TARDIS, too, which pretty much narrowed down his location to anywhere in space and time. Because that was too easy.

Just as Taron had come close to finishing her enjoyment of ancient Rome, and as Sen was close to finished with Taron's naive excitement, Jack took off running in one direction, being shouted at by all of the locals. He was bee-lining for something that neither of the Time Ladies had seen, and they were intent on seeing what some human could have noticed before them.

"Jack!" Sen hollered after him.

"Jack! Wait up!" Taron called out. But Jack continued running. And he didn't stop until they were in a secluded, quiet plaza, where it appeared that there had just been a small wind storm.

"What was the running for?" Sen questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What, you didn't hear it?" Was Jack's childish response.

"Hear what? You're kidding, right? Over the bustle of the marketplace?" Taron asked as well.

"It was the sound of a TARDIS. I thought you," He looked at Sen, "of all people would know what that sounded like."

"There was another TARDIS? Here?" Taron asked. She was becoming confused.

"Yeah! It was the Doctor's! We just missed it!" Frustrated, Jack walked around the small open plaza and huffed out his frustration.

Sen looked at Jack with a strange expression on her face. "TARDISes don't make noise. They're silent so people don't notice them..."

"Not the Doctor's TARDIS," Jack said. "It makes noise. Sort of a - " He made a strange whooshing noise.

"Oh," Sen said lightly. "He probably leaves the brakes on."

Taron wasn't particularly paying attention to the conversation about how Jack just missed the Doctor - again, apparently. Her mind was racing. She was about to reach a brilliant conclusion...

"If he was just here," she said, probably interrupting one of the two, "and we have a time machine, couldn't we just go back a couple minutes and catch him?"

Sen and Jack both shook their heads and said "No" in unison.

"You can't go back and change events," Sen explained at the same time that Jack said, "No messing with the time stream."

"Oh." Taron now understood how the smart-aleck kids in the back of the classroom felt when they'd shout out an answer that was wrong. "Well … if we know he was here, is there any way to..."

"I might be able to rig up Enigma to track his temporal signature back to wherever he was next going," Sen said, starting to walk back to whence they came.

"Erm... maybe you could say that in a bit more, you know, my space and age language? No idea what you just said," Taron muttered, confused.

"We're going to stalk him," Jack said, following Sen.

"Oh, I get it," Taron's smile turned into a bright grin, "So he's more than just a doctor for you, eh?"

Jack gave Taron a look over his shoulder. "Well obviously. You coming or no?"

Taron rolled her eyes, and shook her head at Jack, for what felt like the hundredth time today. Jack was acting just like a small child, the way he usually acted today. Still, she followed him bck to Enigma, where Sen was already fiddling with levers and buttons and whatnot. Soon after much of the wandering around the console, they were off to find this mysterious Doctor, wherever his TARDIS may have materialized to this time.


End file.
